Light polarizers comprising a plurality of elements are known. It was heretofore a common practice to bond such elements together using epoxy adhesives, low-melting glass, or the like. Metallizing of a polarizer was effected directly on the workpiece.
The use of epoxy adhesives is apt to cause drifting in position between the bonded components, resulting in a lack of long-term reliability in bonding strength and hence structural integrity, because such adhesives tend to soften at an elevated temperature. On the other hand, the problem with low-melting glass is that it is required to heat up and cool down the glass gradually, resulting in reduced working efficiency.